Nintendo War
''Nintendo War ''is a new fighting game based upon the Nintendo characters. If was developed between of NetherRealm Studios and Capcom and Published between of Warner Bros. Interactive and Nintendo for the Wii to be released on May 15, 2010 in North America, Europe and Japan. A free-to-play mobile app based on Nintendo War was also released for Android and iOS devices. Extended version of the Nintendo War was been updated, titled Nintendo War Fantasy Edition, was released in March 2011 for the PC, Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. Behind the gameplay was about NetherRealm's Mortal Kombat, Capcom's Street Fighter and SNK's The King of Fighters, a fighting game to used PG 13+ and Rated T (for Teen). If was Anthology games of the M.U.G.E.N franchise (who this character make boss in the M.U.G.E.N 7). The NetherRealm Studios have planned for PG 16+ and Rated M (for Mature) with Capcom, EA Games and Activision. The same storyline and gameplay as NetherRealm's Mortal Kombat, only all the characters are replaced by characters that fit within the Nintendo universe. Plot In a desire to stop evil, Ganondorf have arrived the world of Nintendo. Gravefull dangerous outmurder, Bowser try to destroy Mushroom Kingdom and into kill king and queen but Ganondorf have plan to destroy all Kingdoms. Driven by grief, Ganondorf creates a One World government, dictated by him. Bowser have enough for Mushroom Kingdom to leave away to longer. The only ones in his way of total control is Mario and his League of Heroes. In a last attempt to stop Ganondorf, Link has to reach out to an alternate universe's League, and in the process stops the vary tragady that creates the events of his own world. Story Chapters # Wario # Samus # Little Mac # Fox # Kirby # Pit # Ness # Donkey Kong # Link # Raichu # R.O.B. # Lucario # Captain Falcon # Mario Characters The original roster would contain 35 characters, each a replacement of the original 35 characters of Nintendo. DLC characters would be added and Reiko from Mortal Kombat franchise will be quest character. * Mario * Wario * Luigi * Waluigi * Fox * Pit * Raichu * Donkey Kong * Ness * Samus * Mewtwo * Kirby * Mr. Game & Watch * R.O.B. * Ike * Little Mac * Captain Falcon * Falco * King Dedede * Bowser * Lucario * Wolf * Marth * Roy * Zelda * Blaziken * Charizard * Gallade * Gardevoir * Machamp * Volga * Mr. Sandman * Sheik * Jigglypuff * Ganondorf (boss) DLC * Pandora * Zant * Waddle De * King K. Rool * Reiko * Super Macho Man * Wizzro * Issabelle Stages Samething about location to choose our 4 different stages, where did can find around world, similiar destructions underwords. There are 26 stages featured: # Mushroom Kingdom # Eagleland # Diamond City # Congo Jungle # Hyrule Castle # Plante Zebes # Castle Siege # Battlefield # Reset Bomb Forest # Orbital Gate Assault # Galaxy Realm # Halberd # The Forest # Luigi's Mansion # Mt. Dedede # Nintendo HQ # Excitement Central # Spookstastic World # Thrillsville # Sparkle Land # Bridge of Eldin # Umbra Clock Tower # Pokemon Stadium # New Pork City # Aspertia City # Final Destination # Black City (DLC) # F-Zero (DLC) # Summit (DLC) # The Great Cave Offensive (DLC) Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo games Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo Wii Games Category:Nintendo Wii Category:2010 Video Games Category:"T" Rated Category:PG-13 Category:PG-15 Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Capcom Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Category:PC Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Android games Category:IOS games